Over and Over
by Jenifer Ashley
Summary: A Letter, A friend. A Warm Fire. Harry Potter and Hagrid spend one last hour together.


**Disclaimer: Okay well really this is pointless, cause if you really think I own anything about Harry Potter you need to get checked in. ^_-**

**____________________________________________________________________________**

The autumn leaves fell as He walked alone through the grounds of his old school.  
He hadn't been here in years, and yet everything was just how it was when he left.  
Only the most important part of this school was gone a long time ago.

Dumbledore.  
He was his mentor, His friend, and he was like a parent…At times.  
They had there ups and downs,  
Like in his Fifth year when Voldimort was trying to take Harry over he had wanted to kill him.  
But in the end Dumbledore was still his only Allie when it seemed that everyone was against him.  
He stood up for him through and through.

Harry sighed heavily and turned and started to walk back to the Castle.  
"'Arry?!" A gruff voice called out from the Forbidden Forest .  
Harry turned around and smiled,  
His old friend Hagrid was standing there with Fang with a smile on his old wrinkled face.

His long black tangled hair now resembled Salt and pepper.  
Gray hair was growing all over his head and beard.  
His face was covered with Wrinkles like a rumpled bed sheet.  
He limped over and threw his arms around His old friend.

"Is' been a long time 'Arry" He said as they stood there hugging.  
"That it has old friend." Harry laughed shortly.  
"Looks like times done ya good eh?" Hagrid said holding Harry at arms length.  
"I suppose."

"I eard' you've had a kid." Hagrid said smiling.

His speech had gotten better, and he'd lost weight.  
Harry couldn't believe that here stood the man who once took him away from a world of pain and brought him to a world on wonder.

It's amazing how much he learned in only 7 short years.

"Yes I have two boys and a Girl, Albus Severus, James Sirius, and Lilly Evens." Harry informed him with a gentle smile.

"Thas' good, real good. How's the Misses?" Hagrid asked as they walked back to His hut on the outskirts of the grounds.

Harry remembered sneaking out here one night to watch Hagrid hatch a baby dragon, and then hiding under the Invisibility cloak as Lucius Malfoy yelled at Hagrid, and Sneaking out the back door of the hut as Cornelius fudge and Dumbledore walked in then rescuing Buck Beak.

"She's good. Pregnant again." Harry Said Absentmindedly.

"huh." Hagrid huffed as he plopped down in his big over stuffed arm chair by the fire.

Harry walked around bringing back old memories.

_Has it really been this long?_ He asked himself as he looked at a picture of Him, Hermione, Ron, and Hagrid from there first year.

Harry heard a loud thump behind him so he turned around.

He saw Hagrid on his knees batting Fang away from a box that had toppled over.

Harry walked over and helped Hagrid pick everything up.

After they had picked everything up they both sat in front of the fire.

"What's that smell?" Hagrid asked looking around the little hut.

"This envelope was burning on the edge of the fire." Harry said picking up the envelope.

He held it up to his face and looked it over.

One of the corners had burned and the Deep red writing on the front was faded but now so much as to inhibit reading it.

In the light of the fire harry could see that it said his name.

"Hagrid what's this?" He asked showing it to him.

Hagrid narrowed his eyes and looked at it.

"Oh tha'. Your' mum gav' it ta me' a long ole' time 'go." Hagrid mumbled closing his eyes then fell asleep.

Looking at the envelope Harry Decided to open it.

He ripped open the top and pulled out the old folded pieces of paper.

He unfolded the papers and looked them over.

It was a letter to him from his mother and father.

Harry got up closer to the fire and read the letter:

My Dearest Harry,

I know it seems like we abandoned you, but we loved you. Please remember that your father and I love you very much.

You may hear terrible things about your father, but please remember he was a great man and a great father, husband and auror.

I know that you will face many battles.

With yourself and others.  
Be Strong!!

Remember to always fight for what you believe is right and true.

Do not let the darkness win over your heart.

Trust your instincts, follow your heart, and be as open minded as you can.

I hope someday you find the same happiness in your life, as you've given us.

We love you more then anything.

We wish we could watch you grow and learn in the world you belong to.

You're destined for greatness.

Let the Magic in your heart grow strong and accept your destiny.

No matter what happens to you or us, just know that we are proud to be your parents.

We know that your will do great in life and grow old and be happy.

Love,

Lilly and James Potter

Tears fell down his face as he finished the letter.

His mother knew she was going to die.

She had written him a letter who knows how many hours before she did die.

Harry folded the letter and put it in his jacket pocket.

He stood up and walked towards the door.

He heard Fang wine and looked over.

Fang was sitting In front the sleeping giant with a sad look on his face.

"I'll miss you Fang. You too Hagrid." Harry Whispered then walked out.

He walked up the path to the castle humming a tune.

As Harry climbed into his coach where Ginny waited Fang howled for the lost of his master.

A gentle Giant who never hurt anyone who wasn't asking' for it.

The One who brought us Harry Potter.

He passed in his sleep.

A peaceful sleep.

He dreamed of his long gone wife.

The child he lost.

The Friends he gained.

_____________________________________________________________________________  
Thank you please review

**Love M**


End file.
